


Closer Than Expected (Art)

by davincis_girl



Category: Dark Angel, Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America was not the only successful super soldier created on American soil, but not all of them were volunteers. When Alec, one of the escaped Transgenics of the brutal Manticore Project, falls ill his fellow rebel leaders tentatively accept help from an unexpected quarter, causing a cascade of secrets to be revealed with serious repercussions for both Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than Expected (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer Than Expected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11568) by Peaceful Sands. 



> This the art post for an amazing novel length story by Peaceful_Sands for the Livejournal Dark Angel Big Bang. It weaves together the Dark Angel television show and the Marvel Movie Universes of Avengers and Fantastic Four. If you are interested in this idea, please head over there and give it a try.
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Chapter 1 on Dreamwidth](http://peaceful-sands.dreamwidth.org/146716.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings, spoilers, and ratings at the top of the author's post.

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=closerTonyMaxtopper1.jpg) [](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=closerAlecStevetopper1.jpg) [](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=closerLargeAlec.jpg) [](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=closerLargeMax.jpg) [Link to Chapter 1 on Dreamwidth](http://peaceful-sands.dreamwidth.org/146716.html)


End file.
